


Momma Knows Best

by SnowWhiteKnight



Series: Holidays [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Family Fluff, Holidays, National Compliment Day - Jan 24
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5806720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowWhiteKnight/pseuds/SnowWhiteKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mother makes the kids get along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Momma Knows Best

They were sitting at their mother’s kitchen table eating lunch when she started in on them.

“Soooo...when am I going to meet these new girls of yours?” Ellaria asked her brothers. Sandor raised his good eyebrow at her. Bronn just started laughing.

“Uh, never. You’ll just try to get into their beds,” he scoffed. “Bronn may be able to take the hit, but this is the first woman who’s shown an interest that lasts longer than her drunken stupor, so no, you will  _ not _ be meeting her.”

“Sandor Clegane!” They all winced as Natlyn Sand walked into the kitchen. “What have I told you about talking like that?!”

“Sorry, Mom…” he said sulkily. 

“Ellaria, if you do meet these girls, you will refrain from your usual antics, understand? You and Oberyn are free to do what you wish, but you will not steal any of your brothers’ girlfriends.” Natlyn put her hands on her hips. At fifty-seven years old, more grey hair than black, and shorter than any of her children, she was still a very intimidating woman. “If your father were still alive, he would agree with me, and he would send you to your room.”

“Ma,” Ellaria whined, “I only did it the one time, and I didn’t  _ know _ she was Bronn’s girl.  _ She _ didn’t mention anything until much later!”

“I don’t care. Now, you three know the drill.” They all mumbled and grumbled.  _ “Now!” _

“I’ll start...I guess,” Ellaria sighed. “Sandor, you are a great brother and a wonderful human being, despite any physical limitations you perceive yourself to have, and any woman would be lucky to call you hers. Bronn, any woman I managed to steal from you clearly wasn’t worth your time, and I bet this new girl wouldn’t even look at me twice.”

“Seems sort of backhanded, but,” Bronn cleared his throat. “Ellaria, I know you are a good sister and would never intentionally go after a woman I was dating. Sandor…” he paused. “You have good cheekbones.”

“Ass,” they heard Natlyn say, “But he’s right. My baby has wonderful cheekbones.” Bronn grinned as Sandor reddened with embarrassment.

“Ellaria, I also know you wouldn’t intentionally steal someone I was dating. I made a poor jape, and I apologize. You are one of the best wingmen I know--”

“Hey!” Bronn interjected. Natlyn guffawed at that.

Sandor ignored him, “With Bronn being a  _ very _ close second. We may not be related by blood, but you two are some of the best siblings a guy could ask for.”

“There, don’t you all feel better now?” More mumbling and grumbling. “Well,  _ I _ feel better. So either suck it up, or go sulk on your own time.” A little more grumbles, but her children were mollified, and that was the best she could hope for. She started doing the dishes and was surprised when three sets of arms wrapped around her for hugs.

“You’re the best, Ma,” Ellaria said, her brothers repeating the sentiment.


End file.
